And We Ran
by holmesiswheretheheartis
Summary: John and Sherlock have been flatmates for over three years now. Tension has been building between them but what happens when it goes over the edge and they realize there is more to there relationship that just being mates.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna try my hand at this and if its rubbish just tell me and I'll delete it and we can pretend this never happened okay.**

Running. We were just running, getting as far from the sirens and gun shots as we could. Taking lefts and rights and turning back when the street signs were read wrong, until we made it back to Baker Street and through the front door. We both leaned against opposite walls trying to catch our breath. Sherlock was laughing now, just staring at me and laughing with a smug grin on his face.

"Sherlock, what are you laughing about now? We've run nearly 6 miles across London being shot at for 4 of them." That just made him laugh harder and soon we were both just laughing and there was only one thing we were thinking of. The look on Anderson's face when he came back to his car, finding that the victims dog was laying on the windshield, just above the little 'present' he left on the roof of his car.

Sherlock suddenly stopped laughing when we realized there was a bit of blood of my left arm and cheek, from grazing a brick building as I was turning a sharp corner. He grabbed my arm and began examining the wound, deciding it was nothing too bad, he moved on to examine the scrap against my cheek. I got goosebumps as his cold hands touched my face. I was suddenly conscious of how close we were. No more than four inches between our noses. I looked up at him, our height difference more obvious than usual. His hair was messy and his soft curls made me want to run my hands through his hair, one more than one occasion. We locked eyes and Sherlock slowly brought his hand from my cheek to my waist, his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back. I felt his hand tense up and I caught my breath.

"Oh, I thought I heard you boys come in! Should I put the kettle on?" Sherlock jumped away from me when the door opened and waited a moment before turning to Mrs. Hudson, "Yes, that would be delightful, thank you." His voice was calm and steady, but I couldn't trust mine to be the same so I just smiled and nodded her way. Sherlock began walking up the stairs to our flat, taking off his scarf and jacket as he walked. He turned back nearly halfway up, "Well aren't you coming up?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course."

It took me a few minutes to get up the stairs, mostly because I was still catching my breath, but also because I was trying to analyze what had just happened before Sherlock tried to read every emotion I tried to hide, which he no doubt already did. When I made my way into the flat, Sherlock was already changed into pajamas, blanket wrapped around him and curled on the couch, playing on his phone, no doubt looking for a new case. As he was frowning slightly, I assume there was nothing interesting enough.

"Er..Sherlock-" I started, but was interrupted by Mrs. Hudson bustling through the door with two steaming cups of tea. She handed me mine, light with 3 sugar cubes and put Sherlock's on the table. It was darker than usual, and he made a face as though he had bit down on a lemon for the first time.

"I know you just got off a case, so I made it nice and strong for you, dear." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. We both thanked Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock even got up to give her a slight hug but as soon as the door closed behind her, he slumped back onto the couch with the face of a toddler who realized he'd forgotten his favorite toy at the park.

"Joooohn" He started whining, but I was already walking into the kitchen with his cup, smiling slightly at his childish reaction. I was stirring his tea when I heard him walk in and stand behind me. Once again, he was only a few inches away from me. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck and smell the mint on his breath. "John.." it was barely a whisper. He reached up and placed his hand on my arm and I realized I had stopped breathing. And suddenly I knew, like I was hit in the face by it. I wanted to be closer to him. Closer than anyone else had been in a long time, possibly ever. I turned, quickly, cupping one hand on his face and the other behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our lips met and I was sure the world had stopped, right then and there. Because that is where I should have been all along. Kissing Sherlock with his arms wrapped tight around me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Because that is where I should have been all along. Kissing Sherlock with his arms wrapped tight around me._

I licked and nipped at Sherlock's bottom lip, and he pulled me closer to him. I pulled the rest of the blanket off him and gently started scratching up and down his spine. He inhaled sharply and I smiled against his soft, eager lips. Suddenly he pulled back, and looked me in the eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Speechless, Sherlock? This doesn't happen too often, now does it?" It was barely a whisper but the moment I said it something changed in Sherlock's eyes. In a matter of seconds his hands were on my hips and on the small of my back, pulling me towards him as he kissed me, deep, full of passion and longing.

He quickly pulled away again, "John, are you sure? You've thought this through?" There was a small bit of panic in his eyes, realizing that Sherlock believed he was just caught up in the moment. I reached up and cupped his face in my hand, "Sherlock William Holmes, do I look like I'm sure?" And with that he kissed me again. I could feel his warm breath inside my cheeks and mint was much more pronounced now. I pulled back and he rested his forehead on mine. He gave me a quick kiss, picked up his blanket and tea and walked back to the sofa.

I placed my tea onto the coffee table, as steady as I could when my hands were shaking like this. I curled back up onto the couch, wrapped in my blanket to think about what I had just done. What we had just done. John was still in the kitchen, no doubt just standing there, staring at nothing. Just thinking over what had happened. I decided just laying and thinking wouldn't do much good and began playing Vitali Chaconne.

_You did not think that one through, did you? -MH_

_For your information, I have thought that through many times now, and I do not regret it one bit. Now get your damned cameras out of my flat. -SH_

_Fine, but you will regret it this time, I am sure of it. -MH_

_Oh, go eat more cake. -SH_

I continued on playing, thinking of John. Of course I had been with other men. Women too, just as an experiment. And John had obviously been with other women. It would be no surprise if John told him he was unsure of his sexuality. That had been clear to me for the past three years.

Three years they had been in each others lives, and in those three years their sexual tension never broke, until now. I have to admit, I'm unsure of what is about to come.

Midway through the song, John suddenly burst from the kitchen, looking slightly angry. He just stood in the doorway, staring at me, as if there was something he just had to say but couldn't figure out how. His fists weren't clenched but his eyes were definitely fierce and full of emotion.

"John? What is it? You're very difficult to read right now." I placed down the violin and walked over to him, stepping on the coffee table as I went. He now looked as though he may cry, and I quickly brought him into my arms, and cradled him, kissing his forehead.

"What's wrong, John? What happened?"

"Sherlock, I've..well I've.."

"Jesus, John, spit it out!"

"Damn it Sherlock, I've never been with a man and I'm confused and you're not helping at all." He pushed me away and sat on the couch. I followed him to the couch and rested my hand on his knee. He snuggled closer to me and began playing with my fingers.

"John, I already knew that." I said after a few moments.

"I know that, you know everything. I just felt I had to say it."

"Does it really make much of a difference? Both of us being men, I mean."

"No, no. It doesn't. It's just odd at first, I guess." His head was resting on my shoulder now, looking up at me. He didn't look angry anymore. Now it's as if he was trying to look innocent. He just smiled up at me. He leaned in, but instead of kissing me, he whispered into my ear, "Sherlock, I've known you for over three years now. I am very obviously attracted to you, and there is _no one_ I would rather be with." John began kissing down my chin, neck and collar bone, all the way to my hips and waist line then back up, finally kissing me on the lips. He opened my lips and slipped in his tongue, giving me the opportunity to suck and play with it. I changed my position, so that I was laying on him and he began unbuttoning my shirt. Just as I took it off, we heard foot steps pounding their way up the stairs.

He hastily pushed me off him, straightened out his hair and picked up the paper while I sloppily buttoned my shirt and wrapped the blanket around me just as Lestrade burst through the door.

"Oh! Oh, okay. So, you both just decide it would be best to just run from the crime scene? Why bother staying and help identify the suspects when you could run on home and write on your blog?"

"Oh stuff it, Lestrade. You can handle it by yourself." Lestrade just stared at them as though they had lost it and John took his opportunity to leave the room, "I'll put the kettle on, shall I?" and he ran to the kitchen.

"That's not the bloody point Sherlock! You were on a case, you can't just skip off because you fancy a cup of tea."

"Mm. Fascinating. Now what's the real reason you came here?" He began shifting his weight and his cheeks went red.

"Well..er..you see. Well, Mycroft phoned me." If looks could kill, with the glare I was giving Lestrade he would have been dead by now. "But that's beside the point!" He added, but it was a useless attempt.

"To Hell with that, it is not beside the bloody point! That's it, isn't it? You didn't come to scold us for leaving you came to see if he was telling the truth." I realized I had started shouting and John walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on, "Mycroft has planted cameras in the flat again." John's face went blank and he quickly turned red and went back into the kitchen in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Sherlock, look, it's not like I care! It's Mycroft! He wanted me to check on you, make sure you weren't.." Lestrade looked back over his shoulder, lowering his voice. " 'Croft just wants to make sure you're not making a bad decision."

"I am perfectly able of making the right decisions, I need no assistance with that, thank you. Now if you would leave, it would be much appreciated." I was already holding open the door for him to leave.

"Alright fine, fine! I'm going. I'll see you, John!" He gave me one last look before he left, and whether it was concern or pity either way, it was unnecessary.

John walked back out of the kitchen, red in the face.

"Sherlock, I think I'll just go up to bed, it's been a long day." And he quickly made his way to the stairs, but stopped to kiss me on the cheek, then ran up and locked the door behind him.

_Mycroft, stay out of John and I's lives. It is not necessary to send people over to 'check and see if I'm making a bad decision'. -SH_

I slumped back down on the couch, picked up my violin and went back to finishing Vitali Chaconne. How did something that started off so sweet, end up so bitter?


End file.
